<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chameleon. by Pale_Goblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359907">Chameleon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Goblin/pseuds/Pale_Goblin'>Pale_Goblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Age. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Affairs, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Escort Service, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Golden Age Hollywood, Hollywood, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-World War II, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Goblin/pseuds/Pale_Goblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bells at the pump echoed through the air as someone new had pulled into the station"</p><p>set in the 1940s, Jaskier works at the Chameleon gas station turning tricks to support his wife's dream of being a singer. He was surprised to see his regular customer in a new car wanting more then just his car filled...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Age. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Witcher Alternate Universes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chameleon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure If this was done before but this is based off the show Hollywood, honestly the first time I saw it made me want to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bells at the pump echoed through the air as someone new had pulled into the station, Jaskier looked back at the pumps from under the hood of the vehicle he was working on, his hands slick with oil from working on cars all day. He didn’t mind this part of the job, he did work like this alot in the war, honest work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier!” A voice called from an office attached to the shop, a large man stood in the doorway. Zoltan, the boss of the Chameleon gas station, he looked scary but was nothing more than a big teddy bear on the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoltan gestured with his head at the car with a serious look on his face, Jaskier nodded in response before going to wash his hands in the sink. The cold water felt nice on his skin as the heat of the outside air had been biting at him all day. He could hear his co-workers talking among themselves about the big movie star that just drove in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I heard he only comes here for him” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, isn’t he one lucky guy” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wonder what his wife thinks of this” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I heard she’s into it” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier spread a smile onto his face as he walked to the light blue ford that was parked in front of the gas pump, it looked new, not like anything he had seen any of his customer’s drive before. He leaned into the already open window, seeing a well-dressed man with silvery locks slicked back out of his eyes with a beautiful wave in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fill ‘er up?” Jaskier asked the man locked eyes with him, beautiful gold like the sun, a deep scar ran down over his left eye. It was one of Jaskier’s regular customers, Geralt Rivan, a famous movie star. He had been coming here for months, the same time every week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go to dreamland” Geralt’s voice was as rough as sandpaper but Jaskier loved it, he loved the roughness of it. Jaskier smiled, looking back at his co-workers who were staring in their direction. He pulled the door open with confidence, getting into the car and placed a hand on Geralt’s lap feeling the softness of his suit under his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take me there” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt gave a light smile, putting the car into gear, Jaskier noticed the gold band on this finger. Geralt was married to Yennefer Rivan, another big wig in the star business, she was beautiful, sometimes Jaskier didn’t understand why Geralt enjoyed his company more than hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was just an overpaid escort, also married to a beautiful woman named Priscilla. She had no idea what his job entailed, no Idea he slept with people to pay the bills so she could live her dream as a singer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, a new car?” Jaskier asked, trying to break the silence he hated so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Geralt nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, “Wanted a new look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a beauty,” Jaskier put his hand out of the window, running his fingers across the hot metal. Something about cars reminded him of the curves of women, beautiful and soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed in agreement, looking over at Jaskier, his eyes flicking up and down Jaskier’s body, lust pooling in his eyes. Jaskier smiled, he liked being looked at, he knew he was good looking alot of people thought his face would be amazing for the pictures but at last, he never made it past being an extra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could see you more,” Geralt mumbled, his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make time for me then,” Jaskier bit his lip, moving his hand up Geralt’s leg, hearing a groan escape his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t do that,” Geralt looked at him, that light smile fading from his face. The rumours were false his wife wasn’t into him coming here, paying for sex with a man. She only let him have one night a week to do what he wanted with whoever he wanted. Yet she fooled around with everyone to get where she was. Geralt was whipped, controlled by his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked out the window, letting out a sigh, staying silent for the rest of the ride before they pulled into a beaten-down motel that charged by the hour. Geralt switched places every week, places they wouldn’t even think he would visit if the word had gotten out about him sleeping around with a guy things wouldn’t go over well with his agent or the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I already rented it,” Geralt got out of the car, pulling out the keys to the room. Jaskier lingered in the car a little longer, looking in the mirrors of the car making sure no one else was pulling in before stepping out of the car. Jaskier didn’t want to get caught either but for different reasons, he didn’t want a criminal record, it wasn’t a secret that he swung both ways and it’s half the reason he never made it in show business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy,” Jaskier said behind Geralt as he swung open the door to the motel, it looked as shitty on the inside as it did on the outside but Jaskier had been to worse places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just--” Geralt cut himself off before finishing the sentence walking into the room. Jaskier followed close behind, closing the door and locking it. “So what would you like?” Jaskier smiled, knowing full well how Geralt liked it. He had been his customer long enough to know how he liked being touched and kissed, probably more than his wife did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt furrowed his brow at him, walking up to Jaskier at a fast pace, “You can drop the act,” Geralt pinned Jaskier to the door, leaning down to kiss him, tasing his last cigarette on his breath. This was dangerous for Jaskier, he was used to his customers falling in love with him but he felt things for Geralt he couldn’t explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier opened his mouth inviting Geralt’s tongue in his mouth with open arms, flicking his tongue against the older man’s. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hips pulling them close together, rubbing against Geralt like a cat in heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt groaned into the kiss, reaching up to undo Jaskier’s tie and throwing it on to the ground. He slowly worked at Jaskier’s buttons showcasing the younger man’s chest hair. Geralt kissed down Jaskier’s neck, being gentle as he went down to his chest breathing in the smell of Jaskier’s cologne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to make a man feel special darling,” Jaskier gasped out as Geralt sucked on his nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many other people were you with today?” Geralt mumbled as he undid Jaskier’s belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that anymore,” Jaskier chuckled, as he slid his hands into Geralt’s suit jacket, wondering why Jaskier was the only one being undressed, “You get too jealous, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not jealous, I just want to know” Geralt slipped his hand into Jaskier’s slacks grabbing ahold of his hard cock causing him to gasp loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh--god, like two and a half” Jaskier breathed out, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two and a half?” Geralt dragged his hand along Jaskier’s shaft, moans escaping Jaskier’s lips as Geralt rubbed the tip of the younger man’s cock with the palm of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, two all the way---” Jaskier moaned, “--and one blow job” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All men?” Geralt raised his eyebrow at Jaskier with wonder in his golden pools of sunlight. Jaskier hated it when Geralt obsessed over how many people he had slept with, it’s his job. This is what he did for money. Why did he make such a big deal out of it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mix bag” Jaskier tried to reach for Geralt’s pants but Geralt stopped him with his free hand. “You're paying for a service yet won’t let me touch you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt dropped to his knees taking all of Jaskier’s cock into his mouth, waves of bliss shooting through his body as Geralt worshipped him with a flick of his tongue against the tip of his cock. Jaskier grabbed a hold of Geralt’s hair, feeling the hard gel that was dried there like a rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god---” Jaskier leaned his head back on the door enjoying his cock getting sucked with such skill. Geralt was older than him and had much more experience with men and it showed. Jaskier moaned softly trying not to make too much noise even though his body wanted to be loud, wanting his voice to be heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier bucked his hips into Geralt’s mouth, feeling the older man gag then before resting his arm across Jaskier’s hips to stop him from moving. The silver-haired man pulled off Jaskier’s cock, licking the base of it before sucking on his balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, uh- if you keep at that I’m going to cum all over your face” Jaskier moaned out, hearing Geralt hum below him. “Let's go to bed, I’d hate for your money to go to waste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt got off the floor leading Jaskier to the bed and pushing him down on the mattress, the bed creaked against Jaskier’s weight as it fought to keep its shape. Jaskier ran his hand on the rough fabric of the bed as he watched Geralt strip his suit off in front of him. Geralt’s body was laced with scars he had gotten from the war, one thing the two of them had in common but they served at different times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels like sandpaper,” Jaskier mocked, getting a frown from Geralt as he dropped his pants abandoning them on the ground. Jaskier shrugged off his dress shirt throwing it aside as Geralt climbed onto him, his weight was something Jaskier craved more than the weight of his wife most nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt placed his hand on Jaskier’s chest as he kissed him deeply, moaning into the kiss as Jaskier grabbed his flush cock angry with lust and passion. Geralt’s cock was larger than most men he serviced, it touched places in him that had never been touched before. With his free hand, Jaskier pulled out a condom from his slacked palming it into Geralt’s hand. Safety was important not just for himself but for Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You carry these like candy,” Geralt mumbled, pulling down Jaskier’s pants to have better access to Jaskier's full cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have too,” Jaskier snorted, watching Geralt roll on the condom, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me?” Jaskier asked, smiling, he couldn’t wait for what came next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rollover,” Geralt demanded and got what he ordered as Jaskier rolled over putting his ass in the air ready and waiting for Geralt. Jaskier was hoping for the pressure of Geralt’s cock but ended up getting the warm wet feeling of his tongue prepping Jaskier for what was next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Jaskier breathed out, feeling his cock twitch in response. Geralt lapped his tongue on the younger man hole spreading his ass cheeks for a better view. Jaskier couldn’t take any more of the teasing but didn’t want to beg, even though he knew Geralt well he didn’t want to be the one demanding things because that’s not what Geralt paid for, did he?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ger-- fuck me” Jaskier gasped, as the older man dipped his tongue into his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt pulled off, finally lining himself up to Jaskier’s entrance, the pressure of the tip of Geralt’s cock was something he longed for all week. Jaskier craved this man, he thought about him all night, even when he was fucking his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier reached back, grabbing Geralt’s strong thigh, pulling him closer as the older man pressed into him slowly but surely, filling him up. Jaskier’s body filled with the feeling of bliss as the man’s large cock pressed in all the right places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Geralt's deep breath, trying to collect himself before starting his thrusts slowly, sending waves of bliss into Jaskier’s body as he thrusted back deep into him. The bed creaked rhythmically against their weight, their harsh movements. The droning sound was blocked out by the overwhelming bliss the two of them felt, moaning loudly overtaking all other noise in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt gripped Jaskier’s hips hard as he thrusted deep, he was probably leaving a mark but Jaskier didn’t care to let his wife see what another man can do to him better than she can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier reached back grabbing a hold of his cock in hand, stroking to the rhythm of Geralt’s heavy thrusts. Feeling drowning bliss of both feelings overtaking him in a powerful dance. It was becoming too much for him to handle before his body released with a final shaking orgasm. He spilled a white mess onto the sandpapery sheets under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt sped up his thrusts dragging out Jaskier’s orgasm to unbearable levels just before he hard stopped, moaning deeply as Jaskier felt his cum inside him, filling the condom up with his seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck..” Jaskier mumbled almost breathless as his arms collapsed under his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed in agreement, pulling out of Jaskier slowly, gently as he went in. The void left behind missed Geralt’s cock more than anything, as he felt Geralt placing light wet kisses onto Jaskier’s back that was slick with sweat. Jaskier rolled on to his back watching Geralt pull off the condom and tying it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was already trying to reach for his clothes that were on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Geralt stopped him, “What’s the rush?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t get paid by the hour, Darling” Jaskier looked up at Geralt’s crazy beautiful eyes, that were longing for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Geralt sighed, looking away for Jaskier like he finally remembered what this was. Jaskier wanted to apologize but Geralt knew what he signed up for, picking an escort as his lover was just a bad move on his part. It was a bad move on Jaskier’s part for falling for a customer.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here…” Jaskier waved him over, getting all of Geralt’s weight on him as the two of them laid together cuddled up on top of the sheet covered in sweat and smelling like a whore house. If only the world let them be who they wanted to be without stripping them of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leaving a kudos and comment make my day &lt;3<br/>Follow me on twitter @pale_goblin<br/>A</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>